La raison de ma confiance
by Nymphodora Tonks
Summary: [One-shot] On a toujours voulu savoir LA raison pour laquelle il lui faisait autant confiance, sans jamais douter de lui. Et j'ai enfin trouvé pourquoi! Alors allez le découvrir en venant lire. Couple inexploité et mention d'un léger slash.
1. Default Chapter

Alors voilà un autre petit one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup. C'est une idée un peu farfelue que j'ai eu en songeant qu'on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui fait autant confiance. Il y fait mention d'un couple qui je crois n'a jamais été exploité, à part peut-être dans le petitone-shot que Tanuki Lady vient de publier, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Elle c'est plutôt sous une certaine influence magique, alors que moi non.Si vous voulez savoir de qui je parle ( pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris), vous n'avez qu'à aller lire : p

**Auteur : **Nymphodora Tonks

**Disclaimers : **Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K.R. il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

**Notes 1:** Un gros merci à Tanuki Lady, ma bêta-readeuse que j'adore et que je considère comme ma grande sœur puisque je la connais depuis toujours.

**Notes 2 : **Ceci est fait mention d'un léger slash alors homophobe s'abstenir.

* * *

**La raison de ma confiance !**

On m'a souvent demandé si j'étais vraiment sûr des véritables intentions de Severus, ainsi que de sa loyauté.

Je répondais toujours par la même chose : « Il a toute ma confiance!»

Habituellement ceci leur ôtait toutes suspicions envers le maître des potions qu'il était. Je pourrais bien leur dire n'importe quoi et ils me croiraient sur paroles.

Mais un jour, une personne a pris son courage à deux mains et m'a demandé pourquoi je lui faisais totalement confiance. Personnes, avant lui, n'avaient osé me le demander. Même pas Minerva! Je vois bien en lui le digne courage des Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le monde des sorciers repose tous leurs espoirs en lui. J'ai nommé, Harry Potter alias le Survivant.

Il m'étonnera toujours ce jeune homme. Il affronte tous les dangers inimaginables qui se dressent devant lui. Et malgré cela, il en sort toujours vainqueur, la tête haute. Prêt à affronter ses ennemis, encore et toujours plus forts que la fois précédente.

Malgré toute l'estime, la fierté et le respect que je lui place, je n'ai pas vraiment donné LA réponse. J'ai seulement dit : « C'est une raison personnelle, seulement entre le professeur Rogue et moi. »

Bien entendu, il s'est renfrogné suite à cette réponse évasive. Puis, il est sorti de mon bureau, comprenant que l'entretien était terminé.

En songeant à la véritable raison de ma confiance, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Si cela finissait par se savoir, il y aurait un énorme scandale faisant la une de la Gazette du sorcier et autres journaux à potins. Nous ne voulons, Severus et moi, absolument pas que cela se sache! Nous sommes des hommes discrets et nous voulons le demeurer. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction des autres s'ils parvenaient à découvrir ce «terrible» secret…

La raison de ma confiance en Severus est très simple…

Si simple que personne ne pourrait même y songer un seul instant…

Cette raison est en fait et tout simplement… l'amour.

Oh oui…Je l'aime!

J'en suis même fou amoureux!

Moi, Albus Dumbledore, est fou d'amour envers Severus Rogue!

Bien sûr, au début je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de m'y résoudre finalement. On ne commande pas à l'amour, celui avec le grand ''A''. On le subit, c'est tout…

Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire et encore moins le lui imposer. J'avais largement l'âge d'être son père et même plus… Alors, j'ai fait la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire. Pour m'éviter encore plus de souffrir inutilement… de cet amour impossible.

J'ai fuis…

Moi le grand Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que Voldemort n'ai jamais craint, j'ai fuis…

Je le fuyais comme un lâche, mais c'était la seule solution…

À mon plus grand malheur, plus je m'éloignais de lui, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus présent autour de moi. Et cela c'est avéré être plus qu'une impression au bout de quelques jours. J'avais beau changé assez fréquemment le mot de passe menant à mon bureau – au plus grand énervement de Minerva – mais rien n'y faisait. Il finissait toujours par trouver un moyen d'entrer…

Ceci a duré quelques semaines, jusqu'au jour où il a pénétré dans mon bureau en fracassant la porte, tout en la refermant aussi «doucement». Habituellement maître de ses émotions, il s'est mis à crier en disant qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir s'expliquer.

À mon plus grand étonnement et bonheur, il ne s'est pas expliqué à proprement dit. Il me l'a plutôt démontré en s'approchant de plus en plus de moi…

C'est alors qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était d'abord tendre et délicat, pour finir avec passion et gourmandise. Il avait un goût de citron. C'est pour cela que j'aime autant les bonbons aux citrons. Ils me rappellent tant le goût de notre premier baiser.

Après cela, nous nous sommes longuement expliqué. J'essayais de lui faire entendre raison par rapport à notre grande différence d'âge. Mais il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Que pour lui, le véritable amour n'a ni âge, ni sexe.

Nous sommes ensembles depuis ce jour, affrontant à l'unisson les années, sans que notre amour ne décline un seul instant. Cela fait presque vingt ans… et personnes ne s'en ai rendu compte.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il a toute ma confiance…

Il est tout pour moi!

Je lui confirais ma vie sans aucune hésitation!

Je la sacrifierais même pour lui!

Pour mon amour!

Pour Severus Rogue!

**Fin!**

* * *

Bien que jesais que ce n'étais pas tellement long, l'essentiel était là et je n'ai pas voulu m'étendre plus que nécessaire sur le sujet.

Alors vous avez aimé?

Faites moi-le savoir dans une belle tite review!

Bizous à tous!


	2. RAR

Un gros merci à mes 10 revieweuses ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont pas laissé de review. Sur ce, je vous laisse aux réponses aux reviews.

* * *

**RAR**

**Ilys:** Je dois te dire que ce OS était un petit délire en quelque sorte, une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Tu dis que tu ne préfère pas t'imaginer un quelconque lemon avec ces deux là et que juste à te l'imaginer tu es bonne pour une psychothérapie. Alors j'aurais bien aimé voir ta réaction avec le OS de Tan Lady…Que tu as lu juste après le mien ; P. Merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit et que je m'améliore, ça me fait plaisir. Alors à la prochaine sur msn.

Bizous ma tite Ilys que j'aime!

**ADvsAV :** Je suis contente que tu es trouvé mon OS surprenant et intéressant et qu'en plus que tu l'ais adoré. Bizous Adinouchette chérie! (ben quoi y faut bien que je me venge du «Nympho» que tu m'as faite.)

**Satya :** C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait pensée à ça, en fait personne de normalement constitué ne l'aurait fait… J'ai parfois de drôles d'idées comme ce OS l'a démontré. Merci d'avoir aimé. Bizous!

**Lice-chan :** C'est bien vrai que c'est un couple des plus inhabituel. En fait, je crois que moi aussi que je suis là première à l'avoir fait, en français tout du moins. Dans les autres langues je ne pourrais pas le dire. Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu et que tu es trouvé ça mignon, même si c'était pas vraiment mon but, parce que pour trouvé mignon le couple Albus/Severus il faut vraiment avoir de l'imagination… : P Bizous à toi!

**Tanuki Lady :** Ça ben l'air que pour Albus, Rogue est une raison valable pour avoir confiance en lui. Mais bon chacun ses choix et ses goûts… C'est vrai qu'on a souvent tendance à massacrer Rogue et je dois dire que j'adore trop ça niak niak niak! J'aime me venger sur lui de ce qu'il fait à notre pauvre ti ryry d'amour. Alors comme ça tu trouves que plus le temps avance, plus tu trouves que mes fic sont génial? Et bien merci beaucoup (se sent rougir).

Bizous ma grande sœur d'amour oXo

**Val :** Qui a dit que j'étais normal et que tout allait bien dans ma tête? lol C'est vrai que Dumbledore et Rogue ensemble, y'a de quoi se poser des questions ; ) Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien et que tu sois ma tite cousine adoré.

Bizous Valou chérie!

**Elmire :** C'est vraiment qu'à proprement parler on peux pas vraiment «aimer» ça. Ça fait biz comme idée pour ces deux là qui seraient ensemble. Mais je le redis encore que c'est une idée folle et passagère (si on veut…) qui m'ai venu. Qui sais, il va peut-être en avoir d'autre dans l'avenir. Mais c'est vrai que Rogue et Dumby sont des hommes très secrets qui ne parlent pas beaucoup d'eux. Des rêves d'un mélange de HP et de RTA, j'aimerais pas voir ça…Un Harry avec des cheveux roux et tressé dans une tite robe verte et adopté par des fermiers qui voulait avoir un garçons pour les aider à a ferme et se retrouvent avec une fille…Ça te laisse peut-être des idées pour faire un crossovers entre ces deux univers totalement différent… Pour le passage que j'ai fait à propos de Harry c'était pour rallonger un peu le OS et pour ne pas donner toute de suite la raison de la confiance de Dumby envers Rogue. Enfin bon je crois que c'est tout. Sur ce je te dit à la prochaine.

Bizous!

**SweetDeath :** Désolé, mais je ne connais pas "Harold et Muad" de Colin Higins, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est vrai qu'on peut penser à ça. Et je te remercie d'avoir aimé. Bizous!

**San Dawn :** Je suis contente que tu ais adoré mon petit OS et je crois que moi aussi qu'il n'y a personnes d'autres qui ai eu cette idée des plus inhabituel… Bizous!

**Thealie :** Je te l'accorde que cela fait bizarre comme fic et que c'est peu commun aussi comme couple. Bizous ma tite puce!


	3. RAR 2

**RAR 2**

**Melinda Poteauxroses :** T'aurais pu carrément rire dessus, ça ne m'aurais vraiment pas dérangé, puisque c'est plus un ti délire qu'autre chose. Je me suis amusé à écrire sur ce couple hors du commun alors il n'y a vraiment pas de problèmes : p. Mais je suis contente que tu ais aimé et trouvé ça original et touchant. Je te remercie beaucoup de ta review et de dire que j'écris bien, ça me touche et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Bizous!

**Damhatter :** Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu fort de faire un couple comme ça, mais je me suis amusé à l'écrire : p. Bizous!

**Phoque :** lol ouais, tu peux le dire que c'est un délire totale ce one-shot. Je ne l'ai pas écrit sérieusement à vrai dire, c'est suite à une conversation avec Tanuki Lady que je me suis décidé à l'écrire puisque personnes ne l'avaient fait avant moi. C'est vrai que c'est dégoûtant de se les imaginer tous les deux ensembles et ce, sans parler de ce qu'il font dans le lit…. Je veux même pas la savoir, je tient au peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste encore après avoir oser écrire ça. Mais je te rassure, que normalement ce n'est pas ce genre de truc que j'écris. Tu n'as qu'à aller constater par toi-même ; ). Bizous!

**Egwene Al' Vere: **C'est sûr que ce n'est pas mon couple préféré à moi aussi loin de là. Mais je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé et que tu es trouvé ça originale. Bizous!

**Luna 051 :** lollll je suis contente pour toi que tu es trouvé pire : p. Mais le couple Rogue/Dumby est pire que le couple Harry/Dumby? Je n'en suis pas si sûre! Déjà que la différence d'âge entre les deux est encore plus grande que celle avec Rogue. Mais là c'est carrément de l'inceste, du détournement de mineur, de l'abus et de la manipulation entre le couple ryry/dumby. Normalement Harry n'accepterais même pas de se mettre en couple avec lui (Nymphe jette un regard à la fic de Tanuki Lady ''Set me free'' et se passe de commentaire…. )Bizous!


End file.
